Una línea no muy clara
by Eriminmin
Summary: Luego de muchos años separados, dos antiguos compañeros se vuelven a encontrar. Uno ha cambiado mucho más que otro.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

Una idea que nació y yo solo pude intentar escribirla. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Las radios de los oficiales de policía comenzaban a sonar sin descanso, comunicando a cada oficial cerca de un radio de cinco kilómetros asistiera lo más pronto posible a un evento que estaba aconteciendo en el centro de la ciudad. Las alarmas de los carros policiales no se hicieron esperar al igual que las camionetas y helicópteros de la prensa, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a transmitir la noticia como una exclusiva en vivo, pues todo se estaba llevando a cabo en ese mismo instante y al parecer un personaje que no se veía hace bastante tiempo estaba haciendo aparición.

Como era de esperarse algunos héroes profesionales se hicieron presentes en el lugar, pero muchos al ver de qué trataba esta emergencia preferían dar un paso al lado para que un compañero mucho más capacitado llegara y lograra resolver este problema, pues se trataba de un asunto bastante delicado el que algunos miembros de la Liga de los Villanos hubiesen asaltado sin previo aviso un pequeño y desprotegido colegio, en donde muchos estudiantes de primaria aspirantes a héroes asistían, y con ello varias particularidades que podrían llegar a ser muy poderosas si llegaban a manos de las personas indicadas.

Por pura casualidad Todoroki Shouto se encontraba cerca del acontecimiento, y pues como todo héroe que era llamado a la acción, se apresuró en llegar hasta el lugar de los hechos y, luego de conversar con la policía y el resto de sus compañeros héroes que se habían presentado, logró ponerse al corriente de la situación.

—Lo primero es enviar diferentes grupos de sus efectivos a cada salida del establecimiento, así evitaremos posibles fugas de los villanos junto a los niños —ordenó a los oficiales, quienes de inmediato acogieron su orden y se pusieron en marcha para cumplirla. Todoroki se giró hacia el resto de los héroes—. No hay forma de saber quienes son los villanos en el interior, ¿no?

—Hasta hace un momento pude acercarme al interior pero no fui capaz de hacer nada realmente —comentó Kodai Yui, una de las heroínas, con gran pesar—. Con mi particularidad conseguí acercarme lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida por un tiempo, pero no lo suficiente, y casi fui incinerada por uno de los villanos. —Todoroki se vio preocupado por la joven pero no la interrumpió— Estoy segura de haber visto a tres villanos, dos de ellos los hemos enfrentado varias veces, pues son miembros activos de la Liga de los Villanos, pero el otro… el otro…

—¿Qué pasa con el tercero? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Es Midoriya.

Todoroki se quedó inmóvil durante treinta segundos, en donde muchos recuerdos, conversaciones y diferentes emociones se cruzaron y agolparon rápidamente en su mente. Durante treinta segundos pareció quedar completamente en blanco, pues no reaccionó ni siquiera al menor ruido provocado por el ambiente. En un intento por ayudarlo a volver en sí, Kodai colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Podemos esperar a alguien más para que haga esto.

—No, debemos actuar ahora. No podemos dejar a esos niños con ellos por más tiempo. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Me escabulliré dentro y en cuanto les de la señal, si se sienten capacitados, deberán entrar, ¿entendido?

Kodai pareció dudar, pero finalmente terminó aceptando al igual que los demás héroes. Al minuto después Todoroki ya se había escabullido al interior de la escuela.

Al instante notó el extraño cambio de ambiente en el interior, pues algo parecido a niebla, pero de color violeta oscuro, rodeaba al edificio en su totalidad. Mientras más se internaba en el interior del inmueble la niebla se volvía más densa, consiguiendo entorpecer su visión y su respiración. Cuando llegó al patio interior del establecimiento notó que en ese lugar la niebla se disipaba levemente y gracias a ello logró notar que había tres personas de pie, más otras cuatro en el piso, que estaban amarradas y dos de ellas amordazadas incluso.

Todoroki concentró su vista en las tres personas que estaban de pie, y logró darse cuenta de que Kodai estaba en lo correcto, pues todos eran parte de la Liga de los Villanos, por más que le costara aceptar a uno como parte de ellos aún.

Vio como Midoriya se giró hacia su dirección, pero Todoroki alcanzó a reaccionar antes y ocultarse de su enemigo. Cuando volvió a asomarse notó que Midoriya intercambiaba algunas palabras con las otras dos personas, quienes asintieron sin demora, luego tomaron a dos cada uno y pronto desaparecieron entre la misma niebla, sin volver a aparecer otra vez.

—¡Ya puedes salir! —exclamó Midoriya al aire, provocando que el corazón de Todoroki diera un brinco por lo inesperado de la acción— ¡Sé que estás ahí! Sólo que aún no sé de quién se trata… —dijo en voz más baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Todoroki escuchara— ¿Será algún héroe profesional? ¿Podría ser un superior? ¿O quizás un compañero? Sería genial si se tratara de Uraraka o Kacchan…

Todoroki cerró los ojos con pesar durante unos segundos, y luego de meditarlo, aspiró con fuerza y se puso de pie, saliendo sin dificultad por una de las ventanas más cercanas que tenía, pues todas estaban rotas.

Por un segundo los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban al ver de quien se trataba, y pronto una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la cual ocultó con una de sus manos, las que ahora estaban cubiertas por unos elegantes guantes de color negro. Al quitar la mano de su rostro su sonrisa se había esfumado y un semblante serio se había presentado.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Todoroki… —dijo sin expresión alguna, pero pronto una nueva y exagerada sonrisa mostró— ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es a ti a quien más quería ver de todas las personas. Te he extrañado un montón, ¿sabes? Por supuesto que no, no tienes idea de nada, igual que siempre.

Todoroki se acercaba lentamente hacia Midoriya, quien se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar. Cuando estuvieron separados por unos veinte metros, Todoroki se detuvo.

—¿No piensas decirme nada? —Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio— Tan reservado como siempre —dijo cerrando los ojos, con cansancio.

—Has cambiado —sentenció al ver a su antiguo compañero de combate, pero esta vez del otro lado del campo de batalla. Aún cuando tantos años habían pasado ya, seguía doliendo como si hubiera pasado sólo hace unos minutos.

—Todo el mundo cambia, Todoroki. Todo el mundo lo hace —dijo Midoriya—. Era inevitable, luego de que All Might cayera… —Observó su mano derecha con tranquilidad, parecía hacer memoria sobre viejos tiempos— Era cosa de tiempo antes de que muchos se pasaran al lado de los "villanos" —dijo haciendo las comillas exageradamente con sus propios dedos.

—No creí que tu espíritu fuese tan débil —dijo Todoroki, cosa que llamó de inmediato la atención de Midoriya, quien frunció el ceño al instante—. Parecías ser un buen alumno y un héroe con un gran futuro por delante, pero acabaste con todo eso cuando decidiste aliarte con las personas equivocadas.

—¡Ustedes son los que están equivocados! —exclamó— ¡Poniendo día a día al límite a pobres niños que ni siquiera tienen claro qué quieren hacer con sus vidas! ¡Obligándolos a pensar que serán más apreciados y reconocidos si acaban con los _malos_ , que resultan ser ni más ni menos que estos mismos chicos a los cuales los "altos mandos" consideran que no son lo suficientemente capaces como para seguir "el camino del héroe"! ¡No es más que un camino lleno de mentiras, contadas siempre por las mismas personas!

Con cada frase que pronunciaba Midoriya parecía estar a pasos de volverse loco y dejarse llevar por el descontrol. Sus manos cubrían su rostro y respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas estaban levemente flexionadas, al igual que su torso.

—Estás completamente equivocado, Midoriya. Tú más que nadie debería saber eso.

Unos minutos de silencio se pronunciaron entre ambos. Todoroki no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder, pues no quería lastimar a su antiguo amigo, pero el hecho de que ahora fuese un villano, y uno bastante volátil a su parecer, sólo complicaba aún más las cosas. Muchos escenarios pasaron por su mente, intentando analizarlos para encontrar el más favorable para ambos. Por otro lado, Midoriya pronto pareció recuperar la compostura y volvió a erguirse para mirar a Todoroki directamente a los ojos.

—Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, pues, ya sabes, ahora mi nombre de villano es sólo Izuku. Es fácil de recordar y a diferencia de Deku, que dejaba una buena —o más bien tonta— impresión en los demás, Izuku logra dejarlos lo suficientemente desencajados como para que demoren en reaccionar, ya que les cuesta relacionar el yo que era antes al yo que _soy_ ahora. —Midoriya sonrió— Es divertido ver cómo sus rostros se deforman cuando se dan cuenta de quien soy. Me gustaría ver el rostro de All Might y de Gran Torino, seguro se mueren del susto, con lo débil y viejos que deben estar.

Todoroki frunció el ceño igualmente. Escuchar hablar así a Midoriya de quienes fueron sus maestros en algún momento, y de los cuales hablaba tan cariñosamente, le chocaba en gran medida.

—Me hubiera gustado ver alguna expresión tuya diferente, para variar, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de darme eso. Lástima.

—Te di todo de mí, y aún así lo tiraste al suelo.

—¡No fue suficiente…! —dijo levantando ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, luego las bajó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, aparentando timidez—. Aunque ahora bien que me vendría algo de amor, ya sabes, ni Dabi ni Tomura son lo mismo. Tú eres único, Todoroki.

El rostro de Todoroki se endureció aún más, causando que su mirada se afilara y provocando un leve escalofrío en la espalda de Midoriya, quien sonrió ante aquella respuesta a su provocación.

—Ni en mis peores sueños volvería a hacer algo así —condenó Todoroki. Midoriya reaccionó con teatralidad ante ello.

—¡Pero Todoroki…! ¿No has pensado acaso…? —Lentamente Midoriya comenzó a acercarse a Todoroki, quien se retrocedía un paso por cada tres que se avanzaba Midoriya— ¿Qué si esta vez todo resulta bien, podría yo volver con los héroes? ¿No lo has pensado? ¿No es una posibilidad válida dentro de tus cálculos?

Llegó un momento en que Todoroki no tenía más espacio para retroceder puesto que se había topado con la muralla del edificio, y a pesar de que podía escabullirse por los ventanales, en el fondo, no quería hacerlo, por lo que dejó que Midoriya se acercara a él.

—Quizás si haces los movimientos adecuados yo vuelva a ser un tipo bueno… —dijo con una sonrisa sugerente a más no poder, que acompañada de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y el extraño brillo en sus ojos —que únicamente había visto las veces en que había compartido cama con él— lograban entorpecer sus movimientos lo suficiente como si una mujer adulta acorralara a un quinceañero con las hormonas alborotadas.

Midoriya colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Todoroki, apoyándose sobre él a la vez que miraba hacia arriba, intentando acercarse a su rostro.

—¿Quizá si yo hago los movimientos adecuados tú puedas venir conmigo? —preguntó con un semblante inocentón— Eso sería lo mejor que me sucedería en años. Casi como ganarme la lotería. Mejor aún, me atrevería a decir.

—No digas tonterías. Yo jamás…

Midoriya acercó su rostro al de su oponente.

—¿Tú jamás?

—Jamás…

En ese preciso instante desde el cielo algo bastante pesado cayó rápidamente, provocando que Midoriya debiera separarse de Todoroki con el único fin de esquivar ese gran objeto, que no resultó ser nada menos que una persona.

—¿Estás bien, Shouto? —preguntó una de sus más grandes compañeras, Uraraka Ochako, ahora más conocida como Uravity.

Todoroki pareció reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Frunció el ceño y asintió a su compañera, quien se vio más aliviada ante su respuesta, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el que era su antiguo compañero de clases.

—¡Aunque hayas sido un gran compañero, no te perdonaré que quisieras herir a Shouto! —exclamó con ira Uraraka.

—Es un placer verte otra vez, Uraraka —comentó Midoriya con una sonrisa—. Tenía ganas de verte, la verdad. Aunque no llegaste en el mejor momento. Estábamos reviviendo viejas memorias, ¿no es así, _Shouto_?

El rostro de Uraraka se encendió ligeramente ante tales comentarios. Se giró despacio hacia su compañero para confirmar si lo que Midoriya había dicho era cierto o no.

—No creas nada de lo que te dice, Uravity. Él ya no es más el Midoriya que conocimos —sentenció, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo en voz baja para luego volver a prestar atención a Midoriya.

—Según mis fuentes —comenzó a decir Midoriya—, si Uraraka está aquí, pronto llegará Kacchan también. Tengo entendido que son mejores amigos que hace algunos años.

Esta vez fue Uraraka quien se sintió más tocada y avergonzada por lo dicho, reflejándose en el fuerte color rojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¡Si Katsuki llega debes saber que serás polvo! —exclamó Uraraka— ¡A él no le importa nada lo mucho que hayan compartido!

—Eso lo tengo bastante claro… —dijo con una sonrisa sombría.

Pronto Midoriya se distrajo por un leve sonido proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos, del cual sacó un teléfono. Tranquilamente contestó lo que parecía ser una llamada.

—Sí, si ya los tienen no hay nada más que hacer aquí… —Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a sus viejos compañeros— Este sitio me tiene enfermo. Dile a Kurogiri que nos saque de aquí.

—¡No te atrevas a escapar! —exclamó Uraraka, lista para lanzarse hacia su posición en cualquier momento, pero al parecer, incluso sus rápidas reacciones fueron demasiada lentas en comparación con la habilidad del villano, pues nada más cortó la llamada telefónica, una oscura niebla con forma de espiral apareció detrás de Midoriya.

—Fue un agrado volver a verlos, chicos. Espero que estas reuniones se hagan más a menudo. Definitivamente sería muy gratificante.

Del espiral aparecieron diferentes manos, las cuales tomaron diferentes partes del cuerpo de Izuku y lo arrastraron hacia el interior.

—Adiós, _Shouto_ —dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Finalmente, tanto al nube en espiral como la niebla de color violeta desapareció, dejando a simple vista el establecimiento y con ello, todos los daños que habían sido efectuados: partes del inmueble destruidos, múltiples objetos destrozados, una gran cantidad de niños desmayados a lo largo de los pasillos y del mismo patio.

El silencio perseveró entre Todoroki y Uraraka, quien se había volteado a ver el estado de su compañero, quien si bien mantenía su cara neutral como siempre solía hacer, luego de conocerlo durante tantos años, lograba notar al menos una leve diferencia de sus expresiones habituales, a las que estaban llenas de dolor y tristeza. Quiso ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle unos minutos a solas, por lo que se alejó y lo primero que hizo fue contactar con el resto de los oficiales y héroes en el exterior para que ayudaran con los sobrevivientes del ataque.

Todoroki se mantuvo callado, completamente inmóvil. Si bien su cuerpo seguía en el mismo lugar, al parecer su mente se había ido junto a Midoriya a través de esa niebla. La línea del bien y del mal siempre estuvo clara para él, y lo seguía estando, o al menos eso creía, pues mientras más pensaba en Midoriya, más difusa se volvía aquella línea.


End file.
